fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato
Hayato (隼人, "Falconer") Appearance Hayato is a tall man with a muscular build. He has short, spiky, light brown colored hair lazy looking young man, with a muscular build, brown hair, and light-brown eyes. Hayato can usually be seen with this apathetic look upon his face, a trait that causes many others to consider him too lazy to complete jobs or even have a proper conversation with. However, when angered or serious, Hayato's facial traits becomes noticeably sharper, resulting in completely different disposition. Attire wise, Hayato is often seen wearing a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled half-way up his forearms and a pair of brown slacks held up by a black belt. He can also be seen wearing a pair of brown loafers, allowing for easier mobility. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: : [[Magical Aura|'Healing Magical Aura']]: High Endurance: Hayato is able to withstand a multitude of damaging blows and still remain standing as seen when he took several serious hits from both Cordelia and Ryuga in a fight. Despite receiving deep lacerations and wounds in serious fights, Hayato will continue to fight on in order accomplish his goals. He is still capable of fighting on even when having his arm removed from its socket by an opponent, ignoring the pain and fighting with his remaining arm. Monjūken Monjūken or (門獣の拳, "Fist of the Gated Beasts") is the Martial Arts style used by Hayato in order to combat his opponents. It is a culmination of various martial arts techniques, however the support pillars of this style are centered around four distinguisable and powerful techniques. It is unclear as to when Hayato learned these various moves due to being brought up by a Gaiania for the vast majority of his life. With his tall yet powerful physique, Hayato is capable of launching strong attacks from various angles, often disorienting opponents. Out of the four namesake techniques, the initial three are build-ups for the last, which is powerful enough to outright defeat an opponent in a single blow. * Fist of the North Gate: Genbu's Horn (北門の拳: 玄武の角, Hokumon'noken: Genbu Tsuno): The first of the four most powerful techniques in Hayato's martial arts arsenal and the signature technique of Hayato. To initiate the technique he first begins by collecting a large amount of magical into one or even both of his fists until the magical aura becomes visible. He will then thrust it forward in order to create a large shockwave that destroys all in its path. This technique can also be used in a uppercut-like form, as experienced by Ryuga who was rampaging throughout the town when Sun Wukong took over his body, by Hayato storing the energy from the attack in his fist and only releasing it all at the point of contact. It is then that the full force of the shockwave is released, damaging the opponent's innard due to the improved capabilities of the attack. Oddly enough, despite the power behind the attack, this technique cannot be initiated offensively as it can only be properly used to break apart the opponent's attack. Although it should be noted that not many opponent's can continue fighting after this single attack. * Fist of the South Gate: Suzaku's Talon (南門の拳: 朱雀の爪 , Minamimon-ken: Suzaku Tsume): The first of the main offensive techniques of Hayato's fighting style that focuses on disrupting the opponent's balance. Instead of gathering the magical energy within one of his fists as in the previous technique, Hayato will instead gather the magical energy within his lower body, creating a magical sigil beneath him upon activation. After activating this technique, Hayato is able to stomp on the ground, effectively creating a landmine of magical energy within the terrain. Once the opponent comes within close proximity, Hayato can detonate the eplosive or can simply allow the opponent to trip the mine due to the clashing magical forces repelling each other. In either instance, once the mine goes off the opponent is immediately enveloped within a pillar of magical energy and darkened wind in the form of twin spiraling bird heads that then start to rip into the target's body. While this technique does not possess a large amount of damaging force, it can be used consecutively as long as Hayato has Magical Enegy still stored within his lower body allowing him to be able to cause the battlefield to become a large hinderance to an unsuspecting opponent. * Fist of the West Gate: Byakko's Hair '(西門の拳: 白虎の毛皮, ''Nishimon-ken: Byakko Kegawa): The third of the four offensive techniques that make up Hayato's fighting style. The Fist of the West Gate is designed to break down the opponent's guard and render their defenses useless through a relentless onslaught of brutal strikes consisting of a combination of knees, punches, kicks, and elbow strikes. Channeling his Magical Energy within his entire body, a Magical Seal appears on his back as he begins the attack. As the attack starts, the wind currents from the previous technique falls under Hayato's control, enhancing the penetrating force of each of his strikes. This technique is capable of breaking down weaker magical barriers due to Hayato's body being enveloped in a layer of Magical Energy. Using this same concept, Hayato is able to injure the opponent's innards by flowing the Magical Energy through their bodies, however, with each transfer of energy, each consecutive strike is weakened. * '''Fist of the East Gate: Seiryu's Wrath (東門の拳: 清流の怒り, Higashimon-ken: Seiryū Ikari): With the first three major techniques in his arsenal setting up the flow of air around his body, Hayato creates a Magical Seal directly above his body. Upon full activation, Hayato takes complete control of the flow of air and then directs this collected energy into a powerful blast of air. As the air is channeled around Hayato's body, it starts to speed up and take on electrical properties as it takes on the form of a dragon-esque body, complete with horns and fangs. When Hayato directs this electrified current of air toward the opponent, the roar of the wind acts as the dragon's own roar, often intimidating opponent as the now razor-like wind blast proceeds to rip into the target's body, electrifying them all the while. The strength of this technique is demonstrated as it was enough to level a large portion of the woods where he was fighting with Gong Gong. Wood Dragon Slayer Magic Wood Dragon Slayer Magic incorporates the element of Wood into Yggdrasil Mage, Hayato's body, taught to him by Gaiania. Utilizing this magic allows him to create various wooden structures and can even transmute portions of his body in thick wooden weapons to combat his opponent. Unlike most Dragon Slayers, he is unable to "breathe" his element as it would simply rip apart his insides if she tried to do so. Despite only being called Wood, Hayato is able to intake both Wood and Plants found in nature in order to replenish his magical energy. As his magic has the ability to control life of the Earth itself, Hayato is able to awaken the true power of plants simply with a touch. With a swing of his hands, Hayato is also able to create a series of wooden dragons that fly to attack his opponents. By exerting his magical energy outward, he is able to control the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere causing them to grow, turning them into his servants. Hayato can cause trees in the surrounding area to begin to sprout and can cause them to quickly reach maturity, allowing him to then control them in order to fend off any of his opponents as well as being capable of hiding in the various trees in order to avoid attacks and detection. Basic Spells *'Wood Dragon's Branching Claw': Throwing a single punch to make contact with the opponent, Hayato is able to transmute his arm into a woodlike structure in order to create several fist-shaped branches to strike the enemy as well, pummeling them with a barrage of attacks. * Wood Dragon's Skull: A purely defensive spell that allows Hayato to create a dome-like structure around his body. The dome takes on the appearance of a dragon's face, giving the spell its name, and completely surrounds Hayato and anyone in close proximity. The durability of the spell is dependent on Hayato's willpower, allowing him to protect his allies and himself from attacks that would demolish most other defenses. *'Wood Dragon's Hibernation': Using this spell, Hayato is able to merge his body with any tree, allowing him to move through wooden constructs at high speeds. This spell is effectively both a defensive spell, allowing the user to evade a potentially fatal attack, and as a evasive spell, allowing Hayato to move through wooden substances. Advanced Spells * Flowering Tree, Wyvern Blossom: A spell derived from a similar spell used by Rozeluxe Meitzen and his Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. Hayato is able to create a gigantic wooden dragon from the ground beneath them or from any of the created trees on the battlefield. The summoned creature resembles a Chinese Dragon as it has a short trunk-like nose and large protruding fangs from either side of its maw. As it moves through the battlefield, trees begin growing along its length, allowing Hayato to manipulate those as well. This spell has enough destructive force to tear through several layers of stone and steel while maintaining enough momentum to leave a large hole in a wall where the attack finally stopped. The true purpose of this technique is not to attack, but to drain the life force of any non-plant object that it comes into contact with and then feed the energy back to Hayato through its tail. * Flowering Tree, Tree of Woe: A spell that starts by Hayato first manipulating the microscopic fungi in the air to become miniature servants that abide by his wishes. Once these small warriors come into contact with the opponent, their bodies break down and become slime-like as they latch on spreading a pollen all over the opponent's body. As the pollen is really multiple seedlings that are now covering the opponent and are fueled by the opponent's magical energy, the more the opponent exerts themselves, the faster they cause the seedlings to grow. Once the seeds have fed off of the opponent enough, they will sprout into a bark-like armor that proceeds to fuse with the target's flesh and while this armor will protect them from harm, it also begins to create roots from their feet that will eventually latch onto the ground resulting in them becoming immobilized. This armor isn't easily removed, but trying to do so will result in an excruciating pain as the opponent will have to remove their own flesh as well. As the armor takes 'root', the opponent's magical energy will begin to drain into their now tree-like form, producing fruit that Hayato can then use to restore his own energy. * Flowering Tree, Eden's Pollen: By exerting his control over the sprouted trees, Hayato is able to cause the buds located on each tree to blossom into large flowers and begin a constant release of an incredibly potent pollen into the surrounding area. When the pollen comes into contact with an individual, the pollen causes tiny mushrooms to sprout on their person which result in an almost unoticeable spread paralysis across their bodies. As the pollen spreads through the air it causes those that breath it in to fall unconscious as their airways become paralyzed as well. The only known way to avoid the technique is to have a user of Wind Magic around to make sure the pollen does come into contact with one's body. However, this technique is seldom used as it is just as dangerous to Hayato's allies as it is to his enemies.